


永不凋零

by Geeblood



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 峰津院大和没有生病的权利。尽管如此，突如其来的严重病症「花吐症」仍然使他猝不及防地陷入了高烧昏迷之中。只有峰津院血脉继承者才会罹患的绝症，仅仅一个月就能够夺去患病者的生命；家族病史中只有一例痊愈的病患，「因未知原因」五个字是笔记中唯一留下的治疗线索。担忧局长安危的JP's职员们束手无策，只能再次求助于曾经的伙伴。久世响希能够让大和从昏迷中苏醒，却无法阻止逼近自己的危机……「紫露草」，这种平凡又渺小的花朵，其含义究竟是什么？





	1. 永不凋零（一）

**Author's Note:**

> cp为和希/和主，原著向+花吐症paro，响希&大和双生贺，祝高考顺利！  
小虐怡情、大甜补肾，HE请放心食用  
设定融合了动画和游戏二者的设定，并涉及DS2游戏续章《断码Record Breaker》大量相关剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读
> 
> 花吐症科普：  
「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」，通称「花吐き病」，中文常称之为“花吐症”。患病者因为暗恋他人郁结成疾、身心痛苦，说话或咳嗽时会吐出花瓣，并将在短时间内死亡。该病症只能通过与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵才能痊愈。最初出现于日/本乙女向小说，后被国内写手广泛运用于耽美小说中。  
——以上内容摘编自百/度百科，除此以外文中的设定大多为私设。
> 
> 选用花小科普：  
紫露草，花语是「尊敬」，也因为花期极短而产生了「我的芬芳只有一天，但爱永不凋零」的说法。本文标题即来源于此。

茫茫无际的绿色之中夹杂着星星点点的蓝紫色。随意生长在路边的植物在这个地方成为了唯一的主体而夺人眼球，尽管如此，如丛生杂草的细长叶片和不起眼到可怜的花朵仍旧无法使人觉得美丽。 

烦躁感无法被拂面的微风缓解。看着在风中摇曳起来的杂草，想要离开这个地方的念头很快占据了脑海。意识到这不过是一个令人讨厌的梦境之后，峰津院大和从床上猛地睁眼醒来，眼神一动瞥到未响起的闹钟，还不到清晨六时。 

换上制服走出房门，时钟长廊上依旧蔓延着无人时的寂静，只有他清脆的脚步声回荡在空旷的大厅里。局长室永远是JP’s亮灯最早而熄灯最晚的房间，无论是刚入调查局的新人还是跟随他最久的部下都不得不暗自敬佩他在工作上的毅力。更无须谈到他每日要做的重大决定、参与的政/府会议和办公桌上堆积如山等待他批阅签字的报告文件，没有峰津院现任年轻家主的果决和手腕恐怕是难以在这个位置上日复一日地辛劳的。 

普通的职员可以在假日休息，但峰津院大和必须随时保证自己有处理突发事件的余裕；普通的职员可以因为身体抱恙而告假，但峰津院大和不能错过任何关键报告，也因此没有生病的权利。 

不可能被任何人阻止，不可能因为任何威胁倒下。对于JP’s的职员来说，这个如同半个野蛮神明的人就是这样使人恐惧又尊崇的形象。 

大和面无表情地端坐在办公桌前，提笔在昨夜断下的地方接着书写新的搜查计划。第三次了。本来应该更加聚精会神的他此时却不得不刻意压制住身体产生的不适感，从喉咙处传来越发明显的疼痛持续灼烧着他的神经。 

啧，这种碍事的小病症赶紧给我消失。为了避免药物作用引起睡意，匆匆吃下少于通常剂量的感冒药片后，大和打起精神很快完成了早晨的第一项工作。放下钢笔、注意力分散的一瞬间，咽喉的痒痛突然再次袭来。他迅速起身朝饮水机走去，绕过办公桌时喉咙中的剧烈干痒逼迫他后退一步倒去，一手死死撑住桌面，另一只手捂嘴掩去连连咳嗽的声音。 

可恶，怎么变严重了。连半个字也无法说出的大和半蜷着身体，肩膀因为剧烈的咳嗽不住地抖动着。咳嗽间隙涌起一股强烈的呕吐感，不等大和判断出事态究竟有多糟糕，冲出喉咙的呕吐物已经争先恐后地从手掌与嘴唇的缝隙之中滑出，大和惊异地看着那些靛蓝色的扁平物体一片片飘落，连自己疼出了额头上的汗珠都没有发觉。 

这是，花瓣吗？大和顾不上咳意还未完全过去，松开手低眼看着自己呕在掌心的蓝色花瓣，本能的恶心感再次窜上了心头。他深呼吸几次使自己很快平静了下来，眼前的地毯上还残留着飘落的花瓣。预感到事情会远远超出想象，大和很快摸出口袋里的手机拨通了某处的电话。 

「紧急事态，马上到东京支局报道。」 

二十分钟以后，东京支局的传送终端处闪烁过一阵光芒，一位身着医疗人员护服的女性急匆匆地穿过走廊，几乎是用力撞开了局长室的房门。「局长，您没事吧？！」气喘吁吁间她慌张地喊出了声。 

「冷静下来，我暂时没什么大碍。」大和手中仍未停笔，埋头应道，「柳谷，来了的话就先检查一下这个东西。」 

「局长在电话中提到的『花瓣』对吗，我明白了。分析结果很快就会出来，我想给我半个小时就好。」柳谷乙女喘着气平稳呼吸，随后从随身携带的白色医疗包中掏出大大小小几个药瓶，「常用的几种速效止咳剂和止痛片我都带来了，全部都是家用非处方药，局长实在觉得难受的时候一定要按量服用。」 

大和点头，随意示意乙女把药留在水杯旁边。敬业精神一时让乙女气恼了起来：「局长，你已经生病了，生病的人就应该乖乖接受治疗，这是医生的嘱咐！这些药都没有催眠副作用，拜托您不要因为工作起来就忘得一干二净了！」工作是可以为了健康稍微妥协一下的啊，真是的，明明那么年轻却不好好爱惜自己的身体，让我这个作为医生的成年人怎么忍受得下去，乙女不禁在内心埋怨着。 

「现在状况还不明确，是否是某种疾病需要你作为医生的判断。与其在这里浪费时间，不如去做你该做的事。」大和终于停下手中写字的动作，用镇定的目光对上乙女忧心忡忡的眼神，「在正式上班前最好把这件事情处理好。」 

乙女沉默着轻轻叹了口气，像是放弃与大和争辩似的带走了桌上的封口袋。墙上时钟的时间距离早上九点还有两个小时，大和的眼神在身侧的口袋又停留了一阵才重新回到手中的文件上。在口袋的深处，还有一片柔弱的蓝色花瓣在静静等待着。 

「说是花瓣，其实已经只剩残余的灰烬了啊。」乙女坐在医疗研究室的滑轮椅上，对着灯光仔细观察着手中的透明塑料袋。肉眼根本什么也分辨不出来，她很快便戴上了手套，用极细的镊子小心夹起处理后的灰烬残片，放在了显微镜镜头下的玻片上。 

检查完报告的大和先于乙女推开了研究室的门。桌子上整整齐齐摆放着数十种实验器械和道具，仍旧带着护目镜和口罩的乙女把脸部的护具摘下，有些沉重地说：「事态不太乐观，我就简明扼要地说了。局长，这种病症我从未见过，也不认为会有任何医疗书籍记载。从实验观察结果来看，它无法用普通的病理学去解释。」


	2. 永不凋零（二）

「理由是？」 

「这个灰烬的成分完全是无机物，就好比花瓣被燃烧过一般。人体内没有构成花瓣和这种特殊灰烬的所有必需化合物，也没有一种生物引发的化学反应可以让花瓣在两秒以内变成这样的物质。总结来说，由于疾病引起患者呕吐出花瓣、花瓣在空气中自然成为灰烬，这两种现象在医学和生物化学上都是不可能存在的。」说完，乙女严肃的神色稍微缓和了一些，「所幸的是正因为不可能，这种吐出花瓣的『病症』不会通过细菌或病毒进行传染。局长暂时不用回避和其他人的接触。」 

「很好。干得不错，柳谷。这个结果我并不意外，不会传染已算是个好消息。」大和把手伸进口袋里，拿出保留下来的那片花瓣，「再检查一下这一片吧。」 

「咦，局长竟然还保留着完整的花瓣吗？」 

「之前没有给你是因为这东西有某种特性。」大和盯着手里的花瓣，十分不快地说，「当时落在地毯上的花瓣全部变成了纸灰似的物体，只有留在手上和放入口袋里的花瓣才能维持原样。也就是说，只要离开我身体触及的范围就会迅速化成灰烬，就是这样邪门的东西啊。」 

「怎、怎么会这样！这根本不是疾病可以解释的事！」乙女急忙抓住大和的手腕，「失礼了局长，借我您的手一用，请就这样捏着花瓣放在显微镜下。」 

数分钟过后，乙女失望地摇了摇头，告诉大和这的确只是一片普通的花瓣。「但这种花非常眼熟，常见植物中应该可以查到。另外，局长能想想看有没有什么其他的可能性吗？既然通用科学不能解释发生在局长身上的事情，那么我猜想，最大的可能性会不会是超出普通科学的范畴以外、只有局长才符合条件的原因？」 

「原来如此，那么首先考虑的就是与恶魔使用和峰津院家相关的理论吧。我会去调查的。」 

「太好了！感觉事情总算有点眉目了。」乙女呼出一口长气，如释重负地微笑了起来，「说实话，刚刚在做实验的时候我真是担心得不得了呢。啊正巧，为了保险起见，局长还是先做一个快速的身体检查再离开吧？」 

尽管检查数据没有任何异常，大和还是叮嘱乙女不要泄露关于花瓣的任何事情。在平安无事地度过一整天后，大和连夜赶回峰津院本家，前往宅院地下堪比半个市级图书馆的图书室里找寻线索。天快亮时，满面倦容的大和抱着一本黑色封皮的笔记在回程的车内沉沉睡去，手里紧握的手机还显示着来自乙女的短邮件。 

  
  


「To: 局长 

关于花瓣的事情我已经找到了。那种蓝紫色、形状像鸡蛋轮廓的花瓣，应该来源于被称为『紫露草』的花。局长早上观察那片花瓣时，在显微镜底下一直捏着它吧？捏过花瓣后医疗手套上留下了淡淡的浅蓝色，正是因为紫露草汁的颜色就是日/本传统染艺中那个有名的浮世绘『露草色』哦。 

虽然我不知道这对于解开花瓣的谜有多大的帮助，但是我相信一定会有什么办法的。局长最近多抽空到我这里来做身体检查吧，还有万一咳嗽太疼的时候一定要服药。 

柳谷乙女」 

  
  


大和从带回的家族病史上找到了关于这种奇怪病症「花吐症」的描述：自某天起，患者突然剧烈咳喘并呕吐出花瓣，花瓣一经落地或他人触碰就会变成灰烬。这似乎是峰津院家族血脉的继承者才会罹患的病症，且患病概率极低，纵观全家族历史也只出现过两例。 

第一例感染者十四岁时患病，呕吐出的花瓣品种为樱花，寻遍名医无法救治，一个月后衰弱至死。第二例感染者十五岁时患病，呕吐出的花瓣品种为菖蒲。这个人患病长达三个月以上，但他痊愈后活了下来，直到六十二岁才因别的原因逝去。家族病史中记载，即将就任下一任家主的少年得了绝症，安排好身后事准备迎接死亡，却在年满十六岁当日因未知原因痊愈，此后再也没有发作过「花吐症」症状。 

「所谓花吐症是不治之症，但却有痊愈的方法。留下的线索只有『因未知原因』几个字，连祖先们也不知道它是如何产生又是如何消失的吗。」大和合上已经翻看过数遍的病史记录，闭上眼静静思考。既然已经由柳谷否定了生理疾病的可能性，那实际的原因到底是什么？和峰津院家族有什么联系？为什么两例病患中，只有第二个人的花吐症痊愈了？ 

运气好的话还有三个月的时间可以寻找答案，运气不好，恐怕剩下的时间已经不足三十天了。大和想到这里，只觉得肩上的担子又沉了几分。或许是时候在搜寻线索的同时开始考虑筛选JP’s局长和峰津院家主的下一任候选人了。他的脑海中闪过「峰津院都」这个名字，而名字的主人恰巧敲响了房门。


	3. 永不凋零（三）

峰津院都不等他的回答便推门直入。她一如既往地寻找到了坐在办公桌后的身影，大和的笔下依旧行云流水地书写着将要完成的政/府报告。 

「局长，东京地下铁和都交通局的整合报告已经完成了。」 

「辛苦了。汇报吧。」 

都披着JP’s的制服外套，单手拿着夹好数页传真纸的文件板，一目十行，省去寒暄语气冷淡地开始总结内容：「本次调查未见显著数据波动，银座线、新宿线、丸之内线等重点监测路线无异常。数据重点共五项：其一，特殊波长峰值在新宿站、涉谷站、大手町站——」这时，她突然听到了沉重的木椅被粗暴拖行的凄惨嘶鸣声。 

条件反射地抬眼，都看到了她若非亲眼所见决不会相信的场景。大和直挺挺地站了起来，俯身前弓，双手撑立在书桌上，刚刚才完成的报告在他的指甲中成为了布满褶皱的废纸。他仿佛缺失氧气一般竭力呼吸着，扩张的瞳孔露出痛苦挣扎的神色。大和伸手用力扯松他的领带，接着口中开始不停地咳出深蓝发紫的花瓣来，无数一涌而出的花瓣坠落在桌面上，如同被烧尽般只剩余烬。 

「哥哥！」 

都一个箭步冲到大和身边，手中的文件板滑落在地毯上一声闷响。「那些日子」早就已经结束了，都以为自己再也不用体验恐惧这种情绪，但心脏如同背叛了她自己的意识一般惶惶战栗了起来。 

「不要告诉……任何人……」近乎使他窒息的干咳中，大和在呼吸之间硬挤出这么几个单字。太快了，花吐症病情恶化的速度太快了，喉咙里一定出现了撕裂伤，而且连胸腔肺部都咳得刺痛了起来。照这样下去他会直接在这里失去意识，无论如何这个样子不能被路过的底层职员发现。正当他这样艰难思考着的时候，耳边传来了都抑止不住颤抖的声音：「我不会让其他人发现的，但是真琴必须要知道这件事。你等着我，我马上就会回到你身边的，哥哥！」 

都的手绢被用力塞进了大和的掌心里。大和抬起头，虚起双眼看着都踉跄着关上房门的身影。他的视线开始模糊起来，吐出后纷纷凋零的花瓣逐渐和脑海中一片绿色的荒原融合在了一起。 

紫露草。 

清晨绽放，正午凋零，永远不够绚烂的花。 

梦中开满的渺小花朵，点缀在绿色被毯上的蓝紫色，原来是成片的紫露草。明知我是最不屑于平凡和普通的人，这种花又是怎么长进我梦里来的？ 

「局长！」最后抵达大和耳畔的是花海之外的迫真琴的声音。在这之后，就只有来自于梦境的呼呼风声了。 

局长病倒了，这是冲进局长室的真琴所无法想象的第一个事实。昏迷过去的大和发着高烧，手里还紧紧攥着都的手绢，显然已经完全没有了意识。从名古屋心急如焚赶来的乙女将检验过花瓣的事情如实说出，像受到了巨大的打击般自责地看着在床上紧闭着双眼的大和。「我没有尽到医生的职责，让自己的病人在那样生病的情况下还透支身体工作……」 

「乙女，你已经做得很好了。局长不是能被我们阻止的人。」真琴的叹气也越发沉重，「接下来难关才刚刚开始，就算能对外声称局长暂时休假，JP’s始终是国民安全所在，正常运转是必须维持下去的。只能由我和都一起分担局长的工作，短期内应该能勉勉强强坚持一段时间。」 

都坐在床边，用手帕擦去大和额上的冷汗：「如果要分担哥哥的工作，无论我们多想陪在他身边照料，恐怕都无法有足够的时间。乙女也必须每天都在名古屋和东京之间来回奔波吧？要是再累垮一个，我们就真的无计可施了。」 

「真的没有办法了吗，能照顾局长的人……还有谁？」 

心事重重的三人看着昏睡的大和相对无言。终于无法忍受沉默的真琴咬着牙，抽出了口袋中的手机。 

  
  


「To: 

事发突然，若非实在没有其他办法，我们不可能向一般民众寻求帮助。如果是你的话，一定是我们可以信赖的对象。此事非同小可，加上你在内只有四个人知晓，请暂时不要告诉其他人，哪怕是我们曾经战斗时的伙伴。 

我通过内部资料找到了你来时曾经留下的电话号码。在确认这个号码没有变换主人以前，请恕我不能说出自己的身份，但如果仍然是你，我相信你已经猜到了我的名字。 

我迫切需要与你联系。这个一次性使用的号码无法接收短邮件和通话，但如果你能在今日下午3时30分来到这个地址……我将准时在一楼的咖啡厅等你。 

这条消息我将每隔十分钟用无法反向追踪的代理号码发送一次。请务必对这次会面的事保持沉默，我们绝不能走漏更多消息。 

抱歉，我又把你卷入我们的事件里了。抱歉。」


	4. 永不凋零（四）

下午3时26分，离发出第一封短邮件刚刚过去两个小时。身着黑色便服坐在角落的女性焦虑地看着窗外下个不停的雨，不时低头查看手表。她完全没有把握对方会及时地看见那些信息，又会及时地出现。三个月以前结束那场最终战斗的时候，她曾暗自决定在新世界里绝不以JP’s职员而是以普通朋友的身份再与对方会面，但此时她只希望这个决心是值得被舍弃的。 

她的视线一刻不停地监视着咖啡店的店门，她绝不能漏掉对方的身影。等待的每分每秒如同煎熬，她忐忑不安地想着可能世界上的好运没有那么容易出现。正当这时，一个熟悉的身影急匆匆地收了雨伞走进店内。他环顾一周，径直朝她走来。 

「真琴小姐，抱歉让你久等了。发生了很严重的事情吧，有什么我能帮上忙的吗？」 

真琴看见对方肩头上还在滚动的水珠，瞬间怔住。她想到他一定是看见信息后一路奔跑着赶过来的。 

「久世君……还是这么热心呢。反倒是我，每一次都要给你添麻烦。」真琴的笑容中满是感激。 

太好了，能再次见到你，真是太好了。 

久世响希结束打倒老人星的战役之后回到学校继续参加大学的升学模拟测试，如今已经是一名刚刚进入东京大学就读的大一学生。生活总体来说还算平静，学习和工作的压力比不上那十几日的四处奔波那么惊险刺激。世界正在逐渐由人类自己的力量改变，逐步逐步朝着更好的方向发展。只要不断尝试、不断选择、不断为了更好地活着而努力，世界就一定还存在着新的可能性。 

每当遇到挫折时响希总是如此鼓励自己的。他从未真正地陷入绝望，也不曾向任何阻碍妥协。他想在自己成长得更强大、更值得被依赖以后再与曾经的朋友们会面，但没想到JP’s的信息会来得这么早。「若非实在没有其他办法」，在看到这几个字时响希就意识到事态的严重。真琴小姐会用这样的方式联络他，只能说明他们的情况已经到了不得已的窘迫地步。 

难道恶魔又再次出现了吗？还是说，即将有下一次管理者的审判？ 

真琴摇摇头，面露难色地将大和咳出花瓣和高烧昏迷的事情说出。「乙女和都开始都是反对我来拜托你的，你同样对这个症状一无所知，说不定只是在给你徒添烦恼。但我有那样的直觉，如果是曾经和局长一起带着我们绝处逢生的久世君你的话，无论什么样的问题都能解决。」 

在战斗时有着那样压倒性力量的大和，真的也会倒下啊。一定又是勉强自己拼命工作了吧。「我一定不辜负真琴小姐和大家的信赖。大和的事情，就交给我吧。」响希坚定地点了点头。 

重回国会议事堂地底的JP’s东京支局本应有很多故地重游的感想，但响希没有多余的闲暇，径直奔向了大和的房间。乙女正在换冰敷用的毛巾，两人点头互相示意后，乙女详细解释起了她对病症的分析。「久世君，真琴也跟你说过了吧，对于勉强你这件事我们都有责任。你能来帮助我们，真的非常感谢。」 

「没关系的，乙女小姐，能帮上忙我很开心。反倒是你，每天照顾完大和还要回名古屋工作，非常辛苦吧。有我在这里照看的话，你也多休息一下吧。」 

乙女听后一愣，随即放心地笑了起来：「还是这样非常靠得住呢。那就拜托了哦，我想局长醒来能见到你的话，应该非常开心的。」 

是这样吗？响希一边挥手与乙女告别，一边这么想道。 

当晚响希留宿在了JP’s。曾经用过的那间宿舍幸运地空了出来，但响希回绝了真琴的好意，在大和的房间打了一个简单的地铺便于照看他。学习的事情是半点也顾不上了，白天空余的时间响希全部用在了收集与大和的病症相关的资料上。为此他特意从真琴那里取得了调查局长室的许可，并找到了那本与周围堆放的文件格格不入的黑色封皮笔记本。 

「『花吐症』……会致死。」响希震惊地看着纸张上的文字，心中如同被巨石压住般透不过气。那个大和，会因为这种毫无理由的病症死去吗？短则一个月，长也不过三个月，这就是大和在这个世界上最后剩余的时间了吗？ 

不，不可能。我一定会阻止这件事情的！ 

响希脚步沉重地回到大和的宿舍房间前，隐约听到房内传出了咳嗽的响动。他惊慌地冲了进去，眼前的景象犹如一把尖刀将现实血淋淋地剖开，露出笔记中所写的难以置信的事实。被喉咙的痛痒感刺激到的大和趴在床边，紧紧闭着双眼，大口大口地咳吐着花瓣。 

花吐症会致死。想到这里的响希拼命摇着大和的双肩，慌乱地呼喊着。 

「大和，快睁开眼睛！」


	5. 永不凋零（五）

梦境中的大和并未察觉到自己的处境。在徐徐清风中席地而坐，一眼望去，目之所及都被无穷无尽的紫露草所包围。「你们这些家伙，是在这样贫瘠的荒地上生长出来的？」花自然是不会回答他的，只有不停歇的风依旧玩弄着他的头发。 

坐下来之后，人的高度相对于植物不再高高在上，这才发现其实每一株紫露草都有微妙的不同。植株或高或低、花蕾或多或少，即使过眼即忘，也无法否认他们的确各有千秋。 

「平凡人也有平凡人的精彩啊。」 

哼，关于平凡这一点我无法欣赏，但并不是所有的花都一模一样，这一点我倒是可以认同，大和想。……嗯？刚刚那句话是从哪里听到的？ 

花怎么可能会说话。大和伸手随意地摘下一朵三瓣的小花，如资料记载，几乎嗅不出什么香味。按照普通人的标准，花如果不够艳丽也没有香气，应该是完全不被认可的。从这个角度上说，作为染料的紫露草算是相当特别。「相比较观赏花卉，更加像实用材料的一种。」大和突然挑起嘴角，「也不坏。实力主义至上的吗？」 

「我绝对不会认可实力主义的。大家要守护的，是自己曾经生活过的世界。」 

又来了。这个声音，绝对是从花丛中某处传出来的。「什么人在那里？」大和警惕地站了起来。 

「大和，已经够了。你不用一个人那样孤独也可以的，在新的世界里，再一次成为朋友吧？」 

鬼鬼祟祟藏着的这家伙……在模仿那个人吗。连声音都那么相似，无耻！被惹恼的大和环视四周，眼神在每一寸土地上搜索潜藏者的身影。 

「大和，快睁开眼睛，你还不可以死！大和！」 

闭嘴！不管你是谁，都休想作为赝品复制他！大和愤怒地睁开双眼，那一瞬间，倒映在大和眼帘上的全是一种沉静柔和的颜色，使他错以为自己还在那个紫露草的花海梦里。 

是「露草色」啊，那双眼睛。那是此刻最能使他焦躁不安的精神沉静下来的颜色。 

那双眼睛里紧张的情绪迅速转变成了雀跃，像是海面上新生的光芒在闪闪发亮。「终于醒过来了！你没事真是太好了，大和。」附赠了给发亮的双眼增添更多暖意的一个阳光般的笑容。 

响希不顾落了自己满身的花瓣，激动地抱住大和的双肩。「是……响希吗。」大和在他耳边喃喃地说。响希忽然觉得肩头一沉，这才发现刚刚醒来的大和又睡了过去，呼吸平稳，额头也没有再发烫了。 

「房间里刚才动静很大，是我的错觉吗？」正巧遇见查看情况的峰津院都，于是响希委托她找到真琴和乙女，通知大家大和退烧的事情。听到好消息的都喜形于色，三人重新聚首赶回来时，大和已经完全清醒了过来，所有人纷纷松了一口气。 

大和的视线从下属们难掩疲惫的面容上一一扫过，他道：「这两天辛苦了。对了，这一次的花瓣响希碰到后没有变成灰烬，柳谷，你来检查一下是不是有什么不同。」 

「了解，局长！」心情晴朗的乙女笑眯眯地打了个敬礼，伸手去碰花瓣的一瞬间，花瓣却像往常一样化成灰烬了。她叹了一口气：「看来无法用医学解释的现象又多了一个啊。」 

一同回到医疗研究室的乙女和响希对于花瓣的测验依旧没有进展，大和这次吐出的花瓣和上次相比几乎没有变化。正在两人一筹莫展时，另外一边的情势也陷入胶着，大和穿回制服，不顾真琴的劝阻坐在了局长室的办公桌前。 

「卧病在床什么也无法解决。」大和低着头又开始看起了厚厚的文件，「你们不是把那个家伙叫来了吗，有他在无论如何我都死不了。当初为什么要选择他？如果缺人手的话，Alcor那个闲得无聊的家伙才应该是首选。」 

「那是……」 

命运的巧妙之处就在于同样的对话可以在另一个地方同时上演。正在做最后一项成分实验的乙女也回答了这个问题：「因为是他自己要求的哦，久世君。」 

「那个，到底是什么意思呢，乙女小姐？」 

「一开始大家都考虑的是找到Alcor，毕竟他是我们认识的人中唯一时间充裕同时也一定愿意照料局长的人。就在真琴拿出手机的时候，你猜发生了什么？」 

「难道是大和……？」 

「没错。局长那个时候完全是无意识的状态，根本不可能是经过思考之后才说出来的。高烧的时候突然说起了胡话，只是在『响希、响希』地，一直叫你的名字呢。」乙女隔着护目镜和口罩，声音含糊不清地对着响希说，「那个孩子，真的很依赖你。久世君，请抓紧他的手不要放开吧。」 

「是、是这样吗，我会努力的。」响希支吾着回答道。 

乙女忽然耸肩一笑：「刚刚是在开玩笑，认真起来的久世君很让人喜欢！另外，千万不要告诉局长我用『那个孩子』称呼他，不然下个月的工资评定肯定没有我的名字了。」她朝响希俏皮地眨了下眼睛。 

怎么说呢，虽然乙女小姐说自己是开玩笑的，但总感觉她之前的语气并没有那么轻松。响希捏着花瓣低头想着。反倒是见我有点犹豫，所以巧妙地用玩笑来转移话题。 

一直在叫我的名字吗，大和。 

迄今为止察觉到的各种各样的事实，变得越来越难以忽视。这样想着，胸口变得沉闷了起来。


	6. 永不凋零（六）

走出医疗研究室不出五分钟，响希就气冲冲地推开局长室的大门，大步走到了大和跟前。「大和！你现在还在生病期间，竟然不好好躺着休息，反而跑来工作！」 

「真失礼，整个JP’s可能只有你敢不敲门直接进局长室。还有，那种说话方式是怎么回事，柳谷给你灌输了什么奇怪的医疗理念吗？」 

「普通人都知道生病要休息这个道理，『普通人』！大和还是不明白吗，你也会病倒，你也只是个普通人啊！」响希身体前倾撑在桌子上，声音逐渐低沉了下去，「为什么大和可以对自己的性命这么轻描淡写，为什么不再……」 

「相比较之下，我更关心的是你为什么留在这里，响希。我记得昨天你的手上还拿着峰津院家族的笔记，那一本我是放在办公桌第四个抽屉最里面的。三个月不见你已经发展出小偷的兴趣了吗？你在听吗，响希？」 

发现响希对自己的话没有一点反应，大和显得相当恼火。他不由得抬起头来看向对方，这时映入眼帘的，仍然是那个由「露草色」包裹着的少年。 

少年脸色苍白，浑身发颤地倚靠在办公桌边。这个场景刹那之间使大和想起了什么，几天之前他在相同的位置，以相同的姿势发作了第一次花吐症。大和的脸瞬间阴沉了下来，他有不好的预感。 

他从椅子上迅速起身，走到响希面前，厉声问道：「怎么了。」 

响希垂着头，似乎是在忍耐着什么似的，只是使劲摇头。大和再低声问了一句「不舒服的话就说出来」，响希终于像是忍不住了一般，掩住嘴尽量轻声地咳嗽起来。咳出的零星几瓣花瓣从手掌中滑落，触碰到地面化为灰烬。仅有其中一瓣轻轻停留在了大和摊开的掌心里，响希认出它来自紫露草的花。 

花瓣落到大和手里没有消失，这到底代表着什么含义呢。只有大和是特别的吗？响希正想着，发痒的嗓子使他的咳嗽更加剧烈起来。大和盯着他一阵，忽然转身就要离开。响希伸出空余的手扯住大和的制服，艰难地说道：「还没说完……像你这样生病的人……」 

「生病的是你，久世响希。」大和背对着他，侧头回以冷冷的眼神，「你已经被轻度感染了，别再靠近我。跟我在一起你的症状只会更加严重，我会安排你去别的支局隔离观察。」 

「你说什么？」响希倏地睁大双眼。 

「我先出去，免得加重你的咳嗽。」 

不可以放手！响希本能地收紧了手上的力度。 

「一开始你就不应该过来，这种连医生都无法治疗的病不是你抱着那些天真的想法就能治好的。」大和的口中吐出了极其刻薄的话语。 

「你等等！」响希拼命抓住手中衣服的一角。不要走！响希的内心被这个想法占据。如果此时松手的话，可能这一辈子都无法再见到这个人，过分冲动的惶恐让他在剧烈咳嗽的同时如同抓住最后一根稻草般攥紧他的衣服。「拜托了，留在我身边，大和！现在，只要现在而已！」 

响希颤抖着的大喊让大和杵在了原地。刚才的固执像是一瞬间被软化消失了，大和摘掉响希依旧死死挂在他制服外套上的手，回过身来，转而靠近了响希半步。两人之间余留下半臂距离，响希依旧低头弓着脊背，好像轻轻一用力就能撞进对方的怀里。 

「现在这样，可以了吧。」 

响希点了点毛茸茸的脑袋，强迫自己喊出声之后嗓子暂时干哑，什么话也说不出来，只是咳嗽在逐渐转轻。大和再一次伸手托住响希唇角漏出的一片紫露草的花瓣，不知出神地在想什么。 

冷静下来后，他道：「柳谷说过花吐症不是传染病。你既然看过那本峰津院的病史，也知道这种病只有峰津院家族的人才会有。既然如此，为什么你也出现了症状？另外一个问题，峰津院曾经的家族史中没有出现多人同时患花吐症，也没有患病时吐出同样种类花瓣的记录。这一点也还没有得到解释。总之，响希，你需要休息。」 

咳嗽结束后，响希的脸色仍然像是白纸。角色对调，大和在局长室工作，而响希不得不躺在了局长室旁边房间的床上。乙女愁云满面地给响希挂上点滴；真琴和都在工作间隙也轮流看望过他，好不容易因为大和苏醒而稍稍转好的神色又忧伤了起来。 

下班点过去多时，东京分局里的职员大都走得干净。大和以对他来说提前结束工作的时间走出局长室，在隔壁房间的门前稍作停留。接着他敲响房门问：「响希，还醒着吗。」


	7. 永不凋零（七）

「嗯，请进。」响希在床上靠着枕头坐着，见大和进来便合上手中黑色封皮的笔记本，显然是直到刚才都还在思考花吐症的事情，「工作辛苦了。大和后来还有没有发作过花吐症？」 

「关心别人之前先说说自己的病情。我没有任何症状。」大和关上门，抱臂靠坐在书桌的桌沿上。 

「多亏了乙女小姐，打完点滴之后就舒服多了，后来也没有咳嗽过。对了，关于花吐症稍微有些新的想法，大和可以听听看吗？」 

「哦？我正巧也想商量此事，说来听听。」 

「首先是患病的原因，既然排除了生理疾病的原因，那么先假设这种症状是某种普通情况下不会想到的『缘由』造成的。本来如果只是峰津院家会患病的话，也有可能是血液或者基因当中有什么遗传下来的非生理作用的变异因子，但从我也能患病来看，这个推测无疑是错误的。那么就只能换个角度了。」响希扶着下巴认真思考着，「为什么丝毫没有峰津院血脉的我也能患病呢，单纯只是被大和传染了吗？」 

「如果真的是通过非生理途径传染，那么如何解释真琴、都和柳谷没有感染上症状？」 

「没错，很难解释为什么先于我频繁接触大和的真琴小姐她们没有患上花吐症，除非是再加上一条假设——这种会使人患上花吐症的『缘由』是我和大和才具备的某种条件，其他人因为没有这个条件才无法通过传染或者自发产生病状。」 

「很好的思路，继续说下去。」 

「从各方面对比大和、我和真琴小姐他们，我觉得目前最可能的『缘由』应该是龙脉之力。」响希观察着大和的反应，「超出自然科学的解释范畴、历史上只有峰津院家曾经出现过患者、新的患者中还有我，综合这三点来看，最有可能的假设应当是龙脉之力的使用者会在某种『情况』下产生花吐症。之所以我和大和患病，而峰津院都她没有受到影响，就是因为这种『情况』没有发生在都的身上。」 

大和沉吟了一会儿，说道：「真是出乎我的意料，响希。这样看来确实能够说得通，但如果龙脉之力出现了什么问题，我不会感觉不到。」 

「大和没有感觉到的话，那就说明不是龙脉出现了异常……反之可能是龙脉的力量天生就有这个隐患吧？这样也能解释为什么大和的祖先们没有找出患病的原因了。在出现像我这样并非峰津院家族却能操纵龙脉的人之前，很难想到是龙脉本身具有这个弱点吧？」 

「虽然不可思议，但你的论点在逻辑上能站得住脚，这个理论对接下来的讨论应该很有帮助。那么，如果是龙脉之力天生的弱点在某种特殊情况下引发了花吐症，前两例病患分别是因为什么原因死亡、因为什么原因存活下来的？」 

「嗯……我还没有什么思路。」响希带着困惑的表情摇了摇头，「大和呢？」 

「接下来就由我来说明思路吧。关于两位患者，从资料上来看最大的区别在于年龄和吐出花瓣的种类。樱花、菖蒲和紫露草在植物分类学上完全属于不同的目，如果花吐症能否痊愈与花的种类相关，而吐出和菖蒲不同的花瓣患者就会死亡的话，我们已经在死亡名单上了。哼，不用考虑这种可能性。」 

「哈哈，说的也是。」响希苦笑了两声。 

「年龄这条线索有更多疑点需要解决。十四岁患者死亡、十六岁患者存活，事实虽然如此但超过某个年龄就会痊愈的假设也无法成立，否则已经十六岁以上的你我也不会患上花吐症。剩下的可能性，就是那个可疑的『十六岁当日』了。」 

「要是那一天发生了什么不寻常的事件的话，说不定就可以成为解决花吐症的线索。」因为出现了新的思路，响希不由自主地兴奋起来，「峰津院本家应该还保存着那样的记录，一起去调查吧，大和！」 

「没用的。」大和的话如同一桶冷水泼灭了响希的希望，「发现这个日期有些可疑后，我把家族史里对应时间的所有大事记翻阅了一遍，既没有关于那个下一代当主的特殊记录，也没有龙脉异常的记录。前后三十天也一样。如果真是因为百年一遇的特别事件才能痊愈的话，我们是不可能赶上的。」 

不，一定还有什么被我们忽略了的地方，都已经走到这个地步了，怎么能随便放弃呢！「大和，再一次，最后一次好好回忆一下！如果没有特别的事件能成为花吐症治疗方法的话，那会不会是某件『不特别』的事情在当天恰巧成为了契机？」 

「如果有那样的事存在，很难会想不到。非要说的话，直到近代以前十六岁生日都是峰津院家族举办少年成人式的日期……」 

「对了，一定就是这个！是『成人式』啊大和！一定是成人式上有什么特殊的仪式所以才治好了那个少年的花吐症！大和应该还没有参加过成人式吧，这样一切都说得通了！」 

「别开玩笑了，」大和皱眉喝道，「峰津院的成人式和其他地方的没有区别，无非是穿着和服听一群老头谈论几十分钟日/本未来而已。再者，如果真的是因为没有进行过成人式，你这家伙为什么还会患上花吐症？用这样的思考方法还不如说是因为没有进行过结婚式才会患病。」 

「等等，大和刚刚好像说了不得了的东西啊。为什么『结婚式』这个词会在这个时候冒出来！」 

「因为旧时峰津院家的习俗是在举办成人式的同时也举办结婚式。你不会想说，结婚这种麻烦又没实际意义的东西才是解决花吐症的方法吧？」大和显然对这个结论非常怀疑。 

「我也觉得很天方夜谭，但是考虑到现在情况的话……」 

两个人一同陷入了沉默。一个压根没考虑过结婚这件事情，一个连法定结婚年龄都还未满，两个本质上都「未成年」的人突然在生死关头谈起这个话题，不免有些尴尬。 

「总之不管是不是很离谱，我现在有必须想确认的事情。大和，带我去一次峰津院本家的图书室吧。」


	8. 永不凋零（八）

响希从书架上抽出那本厚得令人咋舌的峰津院族谱时，大和知道他要查看的是两例病患的简要生平。大和前晚调查过一次，生平里没有什么实用信息，他不明白响希为什么要亲自确认这本书里的内容。连夜赶回东京支局的途中，坐在私家车后座的大和时不时会看向另一侧的窗边。响希有时翻动着书页，有时拿出手机不停地按键，似乎是在上网。四五十分钟过去，响希表情有些凝重地合上了族谱，低声说：「一切都明朗了，大和。」 

「你明白了什么？」 

「之后回到JP’s再说明吧，现在我想休息一会儿。」 

为了让响希能够在车上阅读，车内后视镜上方的照明灯一直亮着。昏暗的黄色光线斜打在后座的空位上，大和瞥着睡去的响希的侧脸，和他怀里仍然紧紧抱住的厚重书本，轻声对前座的司机说：「把灯关上吧，那家伙已经睡了。」 

下车时大和本打算叫醒熟睡的响希，却发现他不知道什么时候已经在黑暗中悄无声息地清醒了过来。这种被对方隐瞒了什么的感觉非常不好，大和走进响希暂住的卧室便立刻向他发问：「现在已经可以了吧，你在车上到底发现了什么？」 

「是大和没有办法发现的秘密呢。」响希垂头坐在床沿，轻声地说。 

「啧，这么磨磨蹭蹭不是你的性格吧，响希。有什么就直接说出来。」 

「花瓣的秘密我已经知道了。」 

「紫露草吗？花的品种和花吐症的形成是有关系的，对吗？」 

「在那之前，首先是樱花和菖蒲到底是怎么出现的。死去的第一例病患，我查遍他亲族中关系最近的人，只发现他兄长的妻子和樱花是有关系的。虽然可能只是个巧合，但可以猜测他是因为和那名女性有某种联系才死去的。」 

大和的眼神锐利起来：「这根本是毫无根据的猜测而已。你还发现了什么？」 

「如果只有刚才的那一点当然不足以作为证据了，但第二例痊愈的病患提供了更好的佐证。族谱上他的妻子正是和菖蒲相关的人，他周围的其他亲属都和菖蒲没有关系。」 

「你说的关系是什么？名字中有花的提示吗？」 

「不是的，大和。这是流传在人群中的一种民俗传说，每个人的生日日期都有对应的几种『诞辰花』，据说这些花会给人带来好运，说到底也是没有科学依据的寄托而已。」 

「响希，该说是佩服你吗，这样的东西也能被你发现。」 

「只是因为大和对普通人创造的无聊东西从来不在乎，所以没有注意到吧。」响希的眼睛紧紧跟随着大和，但不知为什么，那一双眼睛里并没有太多神采。 

「也难怪以前的老头子没办法发现了，所谓结婚恋爱、男女之情，那种虚无的东西峰津院家向来都嗤之以鼻的。」 

「……既然花瓣来源于特定人的诞辰花，那么之前所说能引发花吐症的特定『情况』也可以推测了。第一例病患因为爱慕上了兄长的妻子，恋情无果，很快郁郁寡欢地死去；第二例病患因为能和深爱的女性结为连理，所以消除了相思引起的花吐症，最终得以痊愈。如果这样推论的话，一切都说得通了吧。」 

「在抱有感情却得不到回应的情况下，会从喉咙中吐出代表着对方的花瓣？这样的事情有什么意义吗，竟然能使龙脉之力都产生弱点。所以一开始不需要感情就不会有这样麻烦的事情了。」大和冷冰冰地说，「看来紫露草也是某个家伙的诞辰花了。我可不记得有在意过的女性，总之先查出生日是哪一天，再把所有认识的人都排查一遍。响希，你已经知道让你患病的『始作俑者』是谁了？」 

「算是，大概知道吧。」 

「那就没事了。今晚好好休息，明天来抓出罪魁祸首想办法解决吧。」有了下一步的明确计划，事情离结束也不远了，大和稍稍松了口气。感情？峰津院的人竟然会被这种理由牵绊而死去吗？难以置信，幼稚到不可理喻。正这么想着，准备离开房间的步伐刚刚迈出去，大和忽然听到背后传来轻微的咳嗽声。 

「没事吧。」大和回身看了一眼。 

「啊，没关系的。大和不用担心。」响希已经背朝着大和躺在了被子上，看起来像是困到打算直接这样睡去。 

「不是花吐症犯了吗？」 

「可能有点感冒吧，明天早上起来喝点热水就好了。大和也快去休息吧。」 

大和的脚步声再次不迟疑地响了起来，响希缩在床上，用手拼命盖住嘴巴，不住地咳出幽幽蓝色的花瓣来。正当他以为自己会听到房门打开的声音的时候，忽然肩膀上被人一使力，整个人被迫翻身坐了起来，刚刚藏好的咳嗽声和手里的花瓣也在对方面前暴露无遗，洁白的棉被上很快留下了丑陋灰色斑点的痕迹。 

「……大和！不要看这边，不然的话——」话未说完，一阵咳嗽的声音又生生把自己的话打断。 

「果然如此。怕我嫌麻烦才对我撒谎吗？」大和不悦道，「花吐症是接触我之后才引发的，我有照顾你的义务。」 

「这对于……大和来说……只是义务吗？」响希一边咳嗽，一边断断续续地说着。 

「什么意思？」 

「什么意思也没有，现在的大和也不会明白的……」响希艰难地说出一句完整的话，期间为了不咬到嘴里充盈的花瓣，不得不连咳了好几声，「所以不需要你照顾我，我自己一个人就足够了。」


	9. 永不凋零（九）

大和看着被子上逐渐累积起来的灰烬，不由得联想起自己咳嗽太剧烈以至于晕厥过去的那一次经历。「喂响希，继续咳下去可能会高烧昏迷。这不是你一个人能解决的事情，不要浪费自己的体力了。」 

「我没有逞强，而是大和还不明白啊。所以就算现在陪在我身边也没有用吧？」响希的咳嗽已经平缓了下来，但呼吸还有些急促，「紫露草的意义，因为大和拼命地拒绝承认自己的感情所以始终没有明白啊。大和，好好地自己想清楚吧。」 

「问题只有一个：紫露草代表的诞辰是几月几日？」大和蹙起细长的双眉，以威严的气势发问。 

「大和知道自己的诞辰花是什么吗？」响希反问道。 

「又拿我毫无兴趣的事情岔开话题。好吧，你不肯说也不妨碍我知道答案。你在车上是用这个查到的吧。」大和摸出口袋里的手机，噼里啪啦按下一串文字，「紫露草，代表的诞辰有6月6日、6月……」大和突然停了下来。刚才的数字，莫名觉得在哪里见过。 

到底是哪里。 

「响希，你知道的吧，6月6日出生的人就是那群家伙里的一个。你们第一次到JP’s来的时候，填写的资料卡上全部登记过生日，我那时一定在某处见过。」 

响希的眼神中燃起某种非常强烈的意志。「大和，自己的感情，连自己也看不清楚吗？是真的不明白，还是因为害怕所以不愿意承认呢。你一直都看着的那个身影，无论多少次都无法摆脱和那个人相遇的命运，梦呓的时候会呼喊的名字，你真的一点都不知道吗？」响希站起来坚定执着地朝大和说道，「为什么不敢承认你的内心也会为了谁而变得柔软呢？感情不是人类的弱点，正是因为抱有感情，所以才会为了守护对方而变得更加强大了不是吗！」 

  
  


——「你们不是把那个家伙叫来了吗，有他在无论如何我都死不了。当初为什么要选择他？如果缺人手的话，Alcor那个闲得无聊的家伙才应该是首选。」 

——「那是……因为局长在梦中显得非常痛苦的时候，呢喃着久世君的名字。我想如果是他在局长身边的话，多少会让情况变好一些吧。」 

  
  


这样啊。原来这件事情，你已经知道了啊。 

「使我成为人类的是你，使我成为一个普通人的也是你，」大和微笑着叹了一口气，「响希，我又输给你了。」 

「和输赢什么的完全无关吧！赶紧给我醒悟过来啊！」 

那就如你所愿地告诉你吧。「我不会再逃避了，响希。我因为花吐症而吐出的紫露草，代表的诞辰日是6月6日。那个日期，是你的生日吧。在梦中说出你的名字的事情，一直都注视着你的事情，你已经全部知道了，所以我才说一无所剩的自己又输了。」说完后大和仍旧凝视着响希，「尽管如此，紫露草的意义我也只明白了一半而已。」 

响希深吸一口气，说：「大和，剩下的那一半意义你已经猜到了吧，只不过不能确信自己是正确的而已。我也不会逃的，你想问什么我都会认真回答。」 

「刚才你反问我是否知道自己的诞辰花，那么响希，你是知道的吗。」 

「是，我在车上的时候就已经知道了。」 

「是什么花？」大和紧追不舍。 

「……是紫露草。大和的生日在6月10日，那一天的诞辰花，也是紫露草。」 

是这样啊。紧排在手机上「6月6日」后面的日期是「6月10日」，看到日期的那一瞬间，不可能会成为可能的念头也曾在脑海中一闪而过。 

「那么，响希会患上花吐症，都是我的错吧。」 

糟糕，脸颊是开始发热了吗。在这种关键时刻怎么能丢脸！忽略脸颊的热度，响希清晰又镇定地传达道：「是，全部都是大和的错。使用过龙脉之力也好，照料病倒的大和也好，想要大和留在身边也好……呜哇？！」 

心脏，停不下来。无论是自己胸腔里怦怦直跳的那一颗，还是从大和紧贴的胸口传过来在扑通扑通用力跳动的那一颗，都无法安静下来。和别人拥抱的时候，是会感到身体发热的吗？ 

「响希，结婚吧。」大和在响希耳边说。 

「诶？什……进展太快了啊大和！」 

「花吐症，还没有好吧。按照之前的推论，必须要和爱着的人举行『结婚式』才会痊愈。响希，你保证过不会逃跑的。」 

「到底应该从哪一点开始解释啊！大和，你还没有成年吧？就算成年了双方都是男性的情侣应该没有合法婚姻这一说吧？等一下，涩谷区好像已经可以领取同/性/伴侣证明但是年龄限制应该不止18岁——已经有这么多问题需要考虑了吗！」 

「一起慢慢考虑吧。」大和依旧紧紧抱着怀里已经混乱起来的响希，「说起来，情侣之间应该做哪些事情，拥抱之后是接吻对吗。」 

「大和是从哪里知道这些的啊，不是不感兴趣吗！」 

「曾经完全没有兴趣，但没有兴趣不代表没有了解过。当然只是从书籍中看到过而没有实践过的程度而已。」大和稍稍放开响希，微笑着，眼睛中仿佛闪着光辉，「贴嘴唇就行？」 

「……嗯。」 

响希看着小心翼翼凑近的大和，慢慢闭上了双眼。两方都没有接吻经验的情侣第一次尝试浅吻，这一类少女漫画的情节竟然在自己身上发生，而且是和大和这个家伙，感觉太不真实了。 

但是并没有不适应这样的亲吻。大和的嘴唇虽然细而薄，平时还经常说出讨人厌的话语，但在接吻的时候能感受到它是足够柔软的。这就是和普通人接吻的感觉吧，响希想道。温热的鼻息洒在脸上，有点痒。 

有的时候会从小说或者电视剧里看到接吻会很甜这种说法。这样想着，差点就要伸出舌头去舔大和的嘴唇，响希赶紧制止住了自己冲动的动作。太危险了。不得不说在今天这种没有任何心理准备的情况下做什么都太危险了。 

轻柔的吻很快就结束，大和仿佛意犹未尽地说道：「响希的嘴唇好软啊。」 

「接吻的话应该还有很多不同的方法。不过，我也只是看看漫画的程度——唔！」经过这几天后已经对呕吐感非常熟悉的响希迅速地捂住了嘴，抬眼一看旁边的大和也紧皱着眉头开始咳嗽起来。怎么回事？ 

蓝紫色的紫露草飘落。这一次，响希注意到两个人吐出的花都是完整的三瓣小花，掉落在地上紫瓣黄蕊的花朵也不再变成灰烬。如果是在野外，这必定是一丛漂亮的靛蓝花毯吧。 

「吐出完整花朵可能是痊愈的征兆。」隔着手套，大和轻轻用手指擦过嘴唇，「那些老头，一早在病史里写清楚接吻就可以治愈不就好了吗。」 

「到底怎么样呢。不光是接吻，大和连婚誓都一并许下了，是不是反过来应该感谢他们写得囫囵不清？」响希的笑里带有几分打趣。 

「哼，既然如此，一半不满一半感谢吧。」大和俯到响希耳边，悄声吐气说，「下一次接吻，试试响希最想尝试的方式吗？」 

花是不会说话的，也不能听懂人类的语言。无论如何，此刻地面上的无数紫露草已经成为了真正的永生花，仿佛珍贵的感情一般永不凋零。 

对于这些生命稍纵即逝的小花来说，与两人相遇一定是值得感谢的幸运吧。


End file.
